Mômoku no Akuma (English version)
by Fan-manga
Summary: A different Naruto, a different problem, a different reality ... What will the shinobi world if one event could change the very foundation of their world ... Shounen-ai, YaguNaru, a strong Naruto.
1. The birth of a legend

_So, I'm really poor in English then,_ _do not be hard on my spelling._

_**Warning: **__I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Prologue: Birth of a legend**

Life is unfair, it was always the same, but for some it is worse. Was it fate or just the start of a diabolical plan? Nobody can, but one night, life itself changed. Already dull and gray for a blond child, she went black and bloody. Gray no longer exist for him as many other things ... If only this child was not born that day, maybe life would be spared it should have done to a child ... If only the world he understood the charge that his shoulders were, perhaps it would have been different.

This is the story of a child hated, rejected and ignored mostly. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, is on his way to become a ninja. It was only four years old at the time, four years, and yet he had already seen enough. For him, the world was a pain, it was not what a child should see. It was bright and falsely happy. His smile was enough to illuminate the darkest days, but still, he took a precious gift as soon as you could.

The day was warm, peaceful and happy children. All played ... All, not. A blond child was not playing. He was trying to survive ... He had long since realized that the world does not want him, he understood that even those he called Jiji preferred to deal with the paperwork that demon village. Known as Naruto, he ran for his life. The instinct has already taken over his lean body. Small for his age, but powerful, Naruto had unruly blond hair that defied gravity and large bright blue eyes. It was as if a child was not a mustache. Three whiskers on each cheek, it would have been normal. Some clans possessed special if it would have been the host of the demon fox with nine tails.

The children did not know, but the adults knew. From birth, he was labeled as a demon, some even claimed that he was the resurrection of the demon fox with nine tails. If only this was true, Konoha would have long since been destroyed, but ignorance is not it the worst suffering? The young blond would know soon enough...

Zigzagging narrow alleys, the blond child trying to reach the quarters reserved for foreigners. None of his pursuers would attack within the territory, it has long been known as what foreigners willing to see a child beaten before them? Especially a boy of four years... Only a few people can actually do anything against it. All understood the method loophole Naruto. That is why they could take against the foot. While it remained a straight line to cross, Naruto became cornered, ninjas rank chuunin had him block the door of salvation and the crowd behind probably would not let it pass.

Panicked, he tried to escape by climbing, but most did not ninja anything; they did crash while trying to climb on the roofs. Not yet a student or a ninja, the Uzumaki could not protect themselves. He fell heavily to the ground, the air out of his lungs. Naruto was stunned, but he did not give up, not abandon it, it would be certain death. He felt more than saw the first punches and kicks. He was often beaten, but usually, the Anbus come out of trouble if it had not been for the presence of criminals in the country of fire near Konoha.

The young man was severely hit during an extremely long time, his consciousness wavering, but he knew that he would close his eyes fatal. Rigid body gave its last few gasps of pain before a heat reached his eyes. He yelled to the top of his lungs, but silenced by a cloth soaked in his own blood. The metallic taste buds assaulted her while he struggled to get out of this horrible pain. Hot liquid down along his eyes, he would recognize a liquid between miles even if they do not see. His own blood dripped from its shape beaten bloody puddle join under his skinny body. Laughter reached his ears while the limbo of unconsciousness brought their sweet world of darkness...

When he awoke, Naruto immediately felt the bandage on his eyes. He heard the voice of Hiruzen talking with a doctor. Owl, he was in the hospital ... He reached the bandage over his eyes to be stopped by a wrinkled hand, a hand that would recognize among a thousand. That the Hokage of Konoha. His body was rigid, low and mostly painful. He could leave the hospital before being completely cured, if he only knew that life was playing with him...

A week later, Naruto was still in the hospital, the doctors were trying to take away the bandage from his eyes. He blinked several times, but nothing appear. Yet he was sure not to have a few things that obstructed his sense of sight. Her small hand reached for his eyes to confirm what he thought he was free area, but saw nothing. The Uzumaki knew perfectly well that his grandfather substitution was with him in the room, his voice trembling sounds like torture.

- Grandfather, tells me if you, please, tell me that it is a genjutsu, cried the child.

- I'm afraid not, Naruto. We will have found in an alley, beaten with an injury to the eyes, wound that will not heal ... Naruto, you became blind after the attack...

His eyes widened when he saw only the dark, he felt like crying. The only thing he loved another that his life was able to see the whole village. The village where he was born, and yet he had so unjustly removed what he loved...

- Could I ever become ninja anyway, he inquired in a voice inaudible.

- It is still possible for you, Naruto. Many ninjas continue their work despite the loss of a sense ... They improve other to do good work...

Hope sprung into Naruto's body, he could continue his dream. Become a great ninja and now, no more detours as possible for him. It should show the villagers that even blind, Naruto Uzumaki never abandon the way in which he walked from his birth!

Despite his disability, despite his weakness, he would show everyone can become a ninja if he wants the force. He could never see, but he could demonstrate his passion in his gestures. The Jinchuriki was young, but he had the will! Now he would not see his outbursts, but his other senses become as dangerous as a knife, but the first thing to do was to get used to its state before any...

Be strong without asking, being a new person. Today, the bright Naruto become the child he should always have been. It shows that he is not stupid, it should not be ignored. One day he would show everyone that he was worthy of being a part of his village! They will see that, he bet his life on it!

_One child died, a legend was born._ _The shinobi who never gave up, who would be later known as the Mōmoku no akum__a_

* * *

_**Term not used or unknown**_

_**Mômoku no Akuma -**__ Demon blind_

_**Jinchuriki -**__ power of human sacrifice_

_**Konoha -**__ Village hidden leafs_

_**Hokage -**__ Shadow Fire - Head of Konoha village_

* * *

_I think it's very bad, but if I don't post it, I will not know…_

_Fan-manga. _


	2. The ninja academy

_**Naruto-kun 4ever: **__I had many help to translate my story in English, it's for that. If I have to do that alone, I know this text will be not easily to understand. After all, I'm not bilingual. _

_**Otakugilr251: **__Thank you; it's a pleasure to translate this story for you. If I do a good job, it's just a good thing._

* * *

_It's the next chapter, yes, it's faster, but I have working on this since a long time ago. So, I'm sure it's not good, I just learn English and I'm not very good. _

_**Warning: **__I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Chapter One: The ninja academy**

Naruto sat on his bed for a month, he saw nothing. Visual memory kept falling, he clung to the smiling faces of the Sandaime, of Ayame and Teuchi, the only people to have a day treated human. Their faces disappeared, he didn't forget, but already he didn't know it was the color orange. Memory scratched, but the once-popular color gave way to darkness.

In his bathroom mirror was there, that he used to be able to cheer. Its fake smiles were now only a shadow of what it was. It does not fall into depression, far from it, but the loss of his sight was still too fresh in his memory.

His once azure eyes had lost their color to become pale white, a noticeable scar on their level. In his hand, there was a band, a headband to hide his pupils, a headband to remember the reality. The villagers had removed the sight; he would take away their joy, satisfaction and happiness. They took some things he had prevented many times from falling into the deep abyss of depression.

He tied the blindfold around his eyes, his gestures marked by willingness indisputable. The suffering of this gesture was present, but he was not crying, crying would lead to nothing. This reaction will destroy it was built, it should not abandon. It was still a struggle to give. The sound of a door opening startled him; he was not accustomed to not seeing his interlocutor.

Her face turned in the direction he doubted that it was his grandfather. By the onerous, age had to catch him. No one came to see the Anbus offered their presence as a support, but they could not show. The blond was grateful he could not bear the faces filled with pity, it was not him, and it was not like that.

- Naruto, are you okay, asked kindly the old man.

- Why would not I, grandfather, he said in a voice which betrayed a little sadness.

- This is not an easy step to take, far from it. You should not have to live it; it was not that _they_ wanted.

- Well, I think it's too late. Why look to the past as we are now? It happened, we cannot do anything, and it's just _still_ me who has cash for whatever reason. Do you know the true suffering, grandfather, asked the blond.

- No, and I do not ever shall know as you know.

- I'll tell you, the real pain came from the fact that _I do not know_ why I am fully entitled to _it!_ Losing sight for some reasons unknown to me ... Why hate me does it? Why am I not like everybody else? Why should I have to live in fear of my life, he questioned letting his frustration, anger, sadness and confusion in these sentences.

The pain was clearly audible, her voice trembled, and his feelings came into account. He was only a child! The suffering that destroys one that sent him into a spiral eternal. That he had the right. It was not the words of a child, were those of a person, an adult who had lived too long. He was just a being who knew only the pain.

- Do you know her, suffering and the blond ends pointing what would be his gaze in that of the old.

- No...

Sandaime's voice was tired of regret, he still could not believe some points and yondaime had been so naive. Seeing the fruits of his naivety, he knew he only had to pray to the sky one day decides to forgive him his fault. That has too harsh in his village that have left a helpless child in a hostile environment.

- As the pain of knowing that the only people who dare talk to me about me hides the truth. Do you know how many times I've heard you lay to me, Grandpa? Did you know that your lies have made me more harm than village hates me?

This time, the blonde said a truth; his emotions were released for the first time. He finally allowed saying what he knew. His words had a negative impact on Hiruzen was like a stab in his heart whenever Naruto spoke. He knew that his little adopted son was right, to lie by people who were dear to him. It was always a pain to remember Sarutobi.

- Why am I hated? Who am I? These are questions that you have always refused to answer me, I came to make assumptions just to relieve the weight in my chest. This point that grips my heart every time I was abused ... I cannot anymore, I want to know.

The headband hiding his pupils were wet, filled with tears he refused to stay down. His will was crumbling, he could. He did not want to live, play and have a family. Why it was denied? Why was he entitled to this life? The blonde did not understand, was it really a demon? Was it really?

- I wanted to wait until you're old enough to understand, gave the Sandaime with a trembling voice.

- Understand what? Do you really expect that I managed to live until _older_! When would it be _older?_ Once I have twenty years and I'll be down in the bottom of the abyss?

- No, tried-Sarutobi. When you're a teenager ... The truth is painful to say, too painful. You understand what I mean when you learn. Knowledge is the most powerful enemy, it can be double-edged and this _truth_ is. You still want to know?

- But ignorance is worse, I prefer to know that ignoring, I'm not ... I'm villagers UZUMAKI NARUTO!

It was a sentence full of desire, so that the Sandaime recognized. Which dictated the choice of Konoha, which was the most crucial for a shinobi village leaves the will of fire. The Hokage knew he had no choice if he wanted to stay in the confidence of her little adopted son who spoke as an adult, he should tell him. Perhaps it will ease his conscience a bit?

- Okay, he left. But you must swear that you will listen to the end before you make your assumptions.

- This is a promise, and I always keep my promises, accepted the Uzumaki.

- The truth goes back to the day you were born ... October 10. It was a day that Konoha will always remember as the greatest suffering of the sheet. That day, you were born this day, your idol will die.

"It started like any day, a sunny day, mild weather even for a day in October. The children laughed, adults healed the suffering of war and a certain woman was ready to give birth. She was an Uzumaki, your mother, a beautiful woman. Like any Uzumaki, she had flaming red hair, a violent and surprising sensitivity. She was glad of your birth, she eagerly waited for you, but misfortune struck. You'd just born; there was ... the Kyuubi attack. It was one of the nine, the most powerful. Based on what you know, Yondaime would have killed the beast. Nothing is more false than this, kill a Biju is impossible; it is an entity of pure chakra. "

There was silence; Naruto swallowed the ball agonizing in his throat that threatened to make him talk. Sarutobi was caught in memories, memories of that period. Pain clearly visible in his eyes, but the blond could not see. He felt it was accompanied by a deep sorrow.

- To neutralize Biju, there is a way, especially for the Kyuubi. He must be sealed in blessed objects or humans. These are called Jinchuriki, power of human sacrifice. Beings made for war. The yondaime had no choice, he had to neutralize Kyuubi.

"He then sealed the beast in a newborn a few hours. This is a child that we had just cut the umbilical cord. Only a newborn can withstand the demonic chakra of the beast, his chakra system is not yet built. It was a newborn with great natural power. Naruto, you're born with a quantity of Kage level chakra, your parents were very powerful, and they were legends. Your father was from several clans Kiri known for their stamina and spirit. Your mother, Uzumaki, was deemed to have the force of his clan origin: The Uzumaki, the clan of the longevity of Uzushio no Kuni. You were born with a huge potential, as you were the only child can keep the beast. The other died of overload, but not you. The addition of demonic chakra you anything except its brands, but each has specific physical Jinchuriki. That night, the night of your birth, the Yondaime could only choose you. He sealed the beast in you with the hope that you're treated as a hero. Wishful thinking, I guess. Your mother and father died that tragic night, one of his extreme weakness, and the other as one of the many fallen heroes that night. "

The blond did not regret having asked no, it was another very hard to take, especially someone of his age, but he was not Naruto for nothing. Many details were specified, it was the host of Kyuubi.

- I tried to do the Yondaime's last wish, but Konoha has not taken the same way. I made your life a living hell; I was naive to think that people might see you as a hero. Little did I imagine that Konoha was too deep in his hate to see what you were really? Yet, you are the exact replica of your father, but you have the face shape of your mother. I made a mistake, a mistake that has cost you dear. Now you know the truth, you are what we call a Jinchuriki, that the Kyuubi, but never forget, you are Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde did not reply, he closed his pupils behind his blindfold while the realization hit him, he heard the Sandaime leave. It was more or less there, he wanted to know, and now he knew. This truth was painful, but it took away suffering longer present. Which told him that he was appreciated by his parents that he was a human being or not a demon as the villagers said? Which made him understand why he was confined in that solitude which had, on numerous occasions, cry. Which told him that he could change the thoughts of the villagers, it was necessary that having the will to make it happen...

Now Naruto become a shinobi, just to show who he was, just to make his parents proud despite death separates them. In three years, the academy began. By then, he had only to train to become stronger. He had only become what the village didn't want it to become. It was a something crucial part of the roots of the village, a part of Konoha.

**Three years later**

Three years had passed since the young Naruto had become blind. There was no significant change in the attitude of the villagers towards him except that he was not beaten. Now, Anbus watched him day and night. It was a special day for all children of seven years. Today, he would enter the Academy Ninja to receive training for their future careers. It was his first step to demonstrate that he was human and he would.

During his three years, the blond had developed exponentially, his other senses. He could easily pick up the smell of food from miles away, his ears heard the slightest crunch, taste detected every little nuances and his skin was more sensitive. He felt a person to walk with him just the movement of air.

The child was wearing black pants and an orange sweater, he knew that through the Sandaime had described. Since _the incident_ , the young Naruto had taken a habit to always wear a blindfold over her eyes and hiding his injuries, he could not tolerate pity, he did not want. Be pitied was an act he considered weak. It was his life; he had to pass through itself. He had quickly understood Sarutobi and others. That was _his_ problem, not that of others.

Its advanced was slow; Naruto knew he approached the academy. The sound of happy children became stronger and stronger for his sensitive ears. Finally his foot crosses the threshold gates of the academy, there was silence immediately. The atmosphere became electric when Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage aka Konoha came to fetch. The blonde had a little difficulty to move in a crowd like that in front of him. The presence of some still escaped him especially when hundreds of people were present. A murmur arose on its way.

- Why he carries a blindfold over his eyes, whispering children to their parents.

- Silence, roared adults in the same tone of voice.

The voice was so low that even a shinobi should have trouble picking his words, but not Naruto. Parents destroyed the smallest seed of curiosity in the minds of young people hoping to forget what they had done to incur blond. The Uzumaki had but one thought: _Pathetic ... They are not even able to face the truth_.

A deep voice caught the attention of blond; it was a voice that would recognize among a thousand has heard for many times. It was the Uchiha Fugaku's voice, clan chief of the same name. His reputation took a blow when it was common knowledge that public Uchiha, police were present at the event on Naruto. In the words his wife was so outraged that she failed to kill the guilty. The presence of his younger son had been the salvation of those concerned.

The Sandaime stopped his walk, the blond was a bit away, but it was to hear well. They were now in a large room used for this kind of conference. The Hokage had a duty to make a speech of welcome to all prospective students. It was more than appreciated a speech by children who saw their idol, for the most closely. Naruto would be fine especially with chips he felt the back of his head. He knew the reason of their actions toward him; Sarutobi had ended by revealing one week after he was acclimated to its new state. That he was not shocked was an understatement, but now the shock gave way to a much more powerful will. Appointed by the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, will this was due to the power of the hidden village of the leaves. His name will fire.

- Hello, dear future students. I welcome you in the academy, began Hiruzen. Starting tomorrow, you will learn many skills that will make you respected shinobi when you leave the academy. Civil class will no longer mix class shinobi for a better education. Your teachers will take to the stage to call their student when your name is, join your sensei for the next four years. Iruka, you start.

- Okay, Hokage-sama. I am Iruka, in charge of class one, I now call Shino Aburame, Akimichi Chôji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Nara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Ino Yamanaka! Follow me!

Eight of the nine students advanced to the stage, the blond did not go. He did not have the ability to go alone and he certainly did not suffer low blows villagers present. On the platform, the Sandaime whispered a few words to the instructor. Iruka down to reach the location of Naruto, it felt hostility, hatred and misunderstanding in the aura of his new sensei. It started already this year, especially since he had to spend four years with him!

The Uzumaki Iruka got up and followed. He ascended the dais leaving Konoha joy to observe with hatred. His aura was calm, soothing and even confident. The villagers eyes widened a reality had hit them. That boy, that child, no matter what they would do, it will rise against them, show he is human after all. He was not someone weak, it will be their bulwark, and he will fear it will be legend. All felt that it would become the second Yondaime Hokage of Konoha; all had the feeling that it will be a legend among legends ... Someone who will live to frighten his enemies, a shinobi unusual.

The newly appointed class left the hall. They paved the way, not because they were the heirs of clans, not because a future legend was in their path. It was an unwritten rule of the shinobi world, respect for those who had stood out. The blonde had been defeated; it would now be a part of the village. It would be the very roots of a new Konoha. This simple realization was already a huge step towards success, a new step for the acceptance of jinchûrikis shinobi in the world.

Smiling children to their parents, they all thought that it was their presence that paved the way. One day, he would understand that the glory was not for them. Iruka led the group through a maze corridor despite its ambiguous reaction. He did not understand, he did not know why the blonde had made such an impression, maybe he understands when he sees another legend.

The group stopped in front of a class smaller than the normal standards, but enough for a group so small. The Sandaime had gathered the clan heirs to avoid discouraging civilians. One was civil, but he had no choice for future teams.

Naruto released a wave of chakra; there were 12 offices, four per row. The students were already in the process of taking place, the most studious in front, most lazy rear. The blond walked without difficulty to an empty location far enough from the office of their sensei. No matter the distance, he would understand the words of Iruka. Nobody joined him, totally normal reaction for someone like him.

- Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, your instructor for years to come. The Academy is spread over five years during which you learn to be a shinobi. We will see many academic subjects and techniques. The history, geography, geopolitics, politics, mathematics, writing, the life of a shinobi, clans of Konoha shinobi other countries, mudras, wars will be academic subjects. Technical subjects will be launched on the shuriken, kunai and other weapons of jets, techniques ninjutsu, genjutsu and taïjutsu basic survival skills of furtiveness, your talent investment trap, your skills and your physical skills use Fûinjutsu basic explosive like parchment.

Each child took the necessary notes. The blond, he recorded in his memory, the information received. Since its blindness, auditory memory had grown to replace their visual memory. Remember an academic program was nothing for him.

**One year later**

Naruto was now eight years old, he was at the academy last year. His senses had developed to such an extent that the blond had to check the scope. His more serious attitude had changed the village. Now, Konoha was deader than usual, laughter or anger that brought the blond at the time he made his jokes was gone, they were gone.

The blonde had, indeed, been one day a prankster. It was the only way he found to attract attention less damaging than he had ever received. Currently, little Naruto smaller because it was very small for his age, was heading towards the Hokage tower where his grandfather worked adoption.

His goal: Simple, find a way to calculate the range of perception. It was about ten o'clock in the morning ... Yes, the blond jumped _even_ class as Naruto jumped regular classes. However, the notes do not suffer. It would probably be a reprimand from Sarutobi, but the blond did not know every time.

His feet carried him quickly in the tower before the Secretary. It does not even try to block it; she realized long ago that Naruto had every right to disturb the Sandaime. A slight knock warns his presence as he entered.

Have a friendly and caring to succeed, the blonde smiled. The Sandaime looked up to see his little son, two shinobi were present in the room: A silver-haired and the other raven-haired. The first is much older and the other younger.

- Ah, Naruto, what brings you, Hiruzen questioned.

- Hey, grandfather, in fact, I'm there for a rather technical question, answered jovially the Uzumaki.

- What is?

- Well ... I noticed that my perceptions were constantly growing, but I have no idea of their limits ... I would like to discover this limit.

- A more detail important, the Sandaime nodded. Itachi, Kakashi, you can leave.

- Excuse me for bothering you, Hokage-sama, but it should not be at the academy, Itachi questioned with confusion.

Itachi Uchiha clan was the prodigy of the same name, seven genin, chuunin and Anbu captain at 10 and 13 years. He had just reached the last grade, while those of his age genins newly formed, he was an experienced shinobi. Like any Uchiha, he had black hair and eyes the same color. Purpose rather strong, he was a shinobi with deadly accuracy. Even a child of eight years as Naruto knew who was named Itachi: The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha and wonder. When speaking of the latter, the former was always cited.

- You're right, Itachi, but I've tried everything for Naruto to go to his classes, but it is wasted.

- Glad to know that you have left, grandfather, exclaimed the concerned with a smile fox.

- I did not say that, sent the Sandaime screwing up his eyes, totally useless gesture against the blonde.

- But it is what it implied!

- He's got a point Sandaime-sama, said the two shinobi still present.

Tic appeared on the Hokage's right temple, two of his shinobi leagued against him to take the part of the blonde. This would regret it ... It was certain.

- For your problem, we will assess your ability to perceive, how effective is it? I have one of the best sites that allow you to either make this assessment, he smiled before getting up. Follow me.

Naruto gave a hand sign to shinobi before taking the old man. Their short walk took only a few minutes, Uzumaki ensuring that its do not lead to the academy. Sarutobi could be tricky and tried to rip the heading in the academy. Place he avoided at all costs when jumping classes. Anyway, why would he go? He was the first class!

He rushed into the Sandaime who had stopped the blonde blushed with embarrassment; he had not noticed that his grandfather had stopped. It was too much in his thoughts to even notice. It was before a field larger than the standard, the blond felt many wild animals walk on the ground behind the gates which served as door.

- Here is the Field Number 109, information Sarutobi. It is a specialized field for people like you. The last blind shinobi Konoha has been dead for 20 years now. At the time, it was his land, only the blind can shinobi exploited the full potential of this field. It is done to improve your perception abilities. Since you are a student becoming shinobi, I offer.

- Offer, Naruto asked, surprised.

- No regular shinobi can use it to its full potential, it is for you. In this field, you will discover many abilities you have, you will be the master. If a person wants to train in this field, it must have your authorization and / or mine. Anko as the field number 44, it is yours. The only thing I ask of you is to train regularly; I do not like this gift lightly. I know you benefit this privilege, I trust you to avoid destruction.

- Thank you, grandfather...

The emotion gripped the blonde's voice; it was the most beautiful gift in her life. Receive a training ground for him, the dream of every shinobi. A specialized field to boot! Maybe life ceased to play with him? He hoped...

- Take time to visit every corner, eventually Sarutobi. To open the doors, you have to insert the chakra, the seal will identify you and you can enter. I got to get back to my paperwork...

A laugh escaped Naruto heard the pain in the last words. He focused his senses on the forest before him, for it was a forest. He could feel a rocky area, a plain, lake, stream, a forest, a forest, a mountainous area. The field was huge. Many animals are moved about, Naruto felt foxes, wolves, deer, hares, rabbits, and even wildcats.

He went and did what he had dictated the Hokage. The gate opened, the smell of the forest reached immediately the sensation of calmness, wildness and freedom wrapped in his being. Without realizing it, a smile on his lips was born, and not a real one of its false. His heart warmed, it was a place he would consider, from now on, as his true home.

The sense of security was present despite the many natural hazards. Naruto felt at home in this place where nobody would disturb him. Slowly, the little blond began his site visit, the animals move left undisturbed as he avoided disturbing turn.

Time passed quickly, it was now two o'clock he explored the area and yet he could not stop despite the protest of his stomach. The ground was very well done alternating the strengths and weaknesses of each type of shinobi. Naruto had some ideas for a few specific areas. And he put into action as soon as possible, but now he was to go for a ride at Ichiraku for food.

**One year later**

Another year had passed, a year rich in rebounding for the blonde, but the Academy, it was always the same. It was why Naruto wondered why they were taught this kind of _bullshit_. It was really boring, but it did not say he was an idiot. Far from it, he was at the head of the class even though he sleeps in class! Good sleep was an inadequate word, dozing would be better. It should not be forgotten that the blonde had a tendency to skip classes.

The Uchiha was nothing against him, his ability to perceive gave him an advantage over all shinobi, and he always knows where they were located. So for small fights, Naruto came out victorious more often than losers even against his elders. Well, it would sometimes lose, but that was mostly when he was shorthanded. Despite all its capabilities, the blond was still not able to beat twenty advanced students ... It was quickly overload...

Made through its details, Naruto had not really changed, even though he was lonely and Shikamaru Chôji spent time with him. He appreciated their presence, because they were the first people he called friends could. Terms of dress, he had abandoned orange to regret. Can not see it, it was unnecessary wear. His jersey became a black shirt with mesh sleeves, a jacket of the same color on top. The headband he wore was the same color as his sandals. There was only his cases kunais and shurikens that were not of the same color.

Currently, the group had their first practice started the shuriken. Some had already practiced by their clan, but their knowledge was only basis. Iruka was in the process of assessing their ability in this field. The blonde would certainly have been a disadvantage, but it was a sensor. He was discovered by chance, but this ability was a blessing in itself. She allowed him to feel its environment accurately.

In the classroom, only Shikamaru was aware of his blindness, no one had yet made the connection except him. He was a Nara noticed this kind of detail was in his veins, that he had not taken two days to make the connection. Two days because a Nara remains Nara... We do never change. The class was divided into three categories; the fan-girls with leaders of the movement were Ino and Sakura, two of the three girls in the class. It was that kings or emos which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. The latter, it was because as soon as she knew the marriage bond linking the younger Uchiha, his natural shyness was shattered. The last category was those which their goal was simply to be shinobi. Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino and he were gone.

- Uzumaki Naruto, it's your turn, Iruka information.

The blonde stepped forward, a pulse of chakra allowed him to discover the exact location. Taking shurikens handed him his instructor, he took position. It was a widely practiced. He threw ... and hit the center of the five targets. It was so easy that Naruto wondered if it was really an exercise. Well, he still had a training ground by itself for practice regularly. 109 Field became a house, he spent more time there he spent in his dingy apartment.

- Score perfect Naruto, said the brown with warmth.

Iruka was a young adult with brown hair, big enough. His dress was that of chuunins the only brand that stood out was the scar on his nose. Naruto knew what it was like his sensei and his cronies by the descriptions he had received Shikamaru when he was not asleep. He therefore made a small idea of their physique. Chôji had brown hair and two circles on his cheeks, he was slightly pudgy, but had never mentioned if we wanted to stay alive one more day. Shino was very mysterious as Nara say he wore a jacket and sunglasses hiding his almost entirely physical. The only discernible detail his hair was the same color as the clothes of blond.

His senses felt the approach of a girl he identified as Sakura. Mentally groaning, the blond kept his calm demeanor. He already knew why she ran toward him. And yes, the pink did not like Sasuke takes the place of the head of the class although it has never been first class. If you do not know why it was called the rose, it was because her hair was that color. It was quite small, but his voice was shrill. She had two emerald eyes.

- Naruto, she began with her annoying voice. Stops you take for Sasuke-kun!

- Haruno-san, he said in a cold voice. Why is it that I take an Uchiha who think the strongest in the world while it is still a student? Why should I have for someone I'm not? If you see me as Uchiha-san, this is not my problem, but yours. I am Uzumaki Naruto and nobody else.

Sakura stepped back, the blonde came to his arguments. It does not take for Sasuke, not far away; it was Naruto Uzumaki, a person among others. He had to tell her, but why she felt he had insulted his idol in a more polite? Why she felt a twinge in discovering that it was the image of the blonde was wrong? She had no idea and was hoping to find out one day. Sasuke was the idol of the class, a member of the Uchiha clan, he had raven colored hair shaped ass duck and a look as dark as the abyssal ocean.

The blonde felt her leave with a more or less confident, the rose was not very confident in it, it was the main reason why she was a fan of the dark girl. Naruto knew she had potential, it was enough just to crush her to score to advance in the path she had chosen, like Ino. Except that the latter, it was not a simple crush, it was real feeling, it felt, but few knew. Ino is a blonde with green eyes, Yamanaka clan heir. She was the only student to have the ability to represent the female dignity. Potential in the arts was interrogated as members of his clan.

Other students, Kiba Inuzuka clan was. The characteristic of this family was the tattoo of two triangles on each of their play. The young master dog was always accompanied by her dog, Akamaru. It was a small white puppy contrast to his master who had brown hair and eyes black vertical. He had one day a crush on Hinata. This girl was a worthy member of the Hyuuga clan; clan heiress said she was the main branch. The characteristic of the Hyuuga had their eye color pearl. Thanks to this, they had the capacity to deceive their enemy posing blind which was far from being the case. She had jet-black hair.

Shikamaru was a Nara heir to the clan and clan member real strategic Konoha. His IQ was significantly higher than everyone in the class, but few really knew. He was lazy, thinking only sleep and watch the clouds. This is why Naruto had taken a year before managing to have physical descriptions of her class. The Nara had black hair who took the form of pineapple. His eyes were not the same color, they were nuts.

There were more than Naruto, a small blond who was the head of the class. He could hardly imagine with his cronies, but at least he could keep memory of light in relation to its visual memory.

A noise was heard gun in his direction; the blond dodged to the right and turned to the question. In the classroom, the boys always went to girls. Sakura was just launched.

- Um, Haruno-san, I do not think I was your target, he said.

- Sorry, she said embarrassed. I escaped...

- Good reflex, Naruto, Iruka congratulations before turning to the girl. Sakura, you do not any more practice shurikens as long as you do not upgraded your muscles in your arms. This is why you escaped the shuriken; you could injure or even kill someone in the class a chance that Naruto reflexes.

- And for exams, revolted rose.

- For you see, the choice of pass or fail depends on your willingness to want to improve yourself, but you will not touch more than a shuriken or a kunai if you do not try your muscles to the forearm. Next, Hyuuga Hinata.

The head of the class level girl. Well, the competition was not tight, but it was still the one with the best grades. Naruto felt as if Ino changed his attitude, Hinata would not weight against it. The young Yamanaka was very intelligent and had a facility in the shinobi arts. If she dropped the plan and took seriously the trainings of his father, the blonde knew she could widely surpass the Hyuuga heiress.

The girl paused for a score of three out of five targets hit. The last but not the least was the blonde. It should be easy to make him a score near perfect if not perfect. She was an heiress and was not like Sakura. She pulled and had.

- Score perfect, Ino, congratulations Iruka.

Naruto smiled as he felt jealous of Hinata and pink. The blonde finally showed some talent.

- Looks like you knew, Shikamaru whispered to rate him.

- She is the only daughter to become a real kunoichi if she trains regularly.

- Did you know?

This result concluded their practice; each student had finally done the exercise. Now it was the turn of the theory regarding the blond hated more than anything. It was written examinations and for the most part he had to do the oral! There was, of course, a method of writing for blind shinobi, but nobody wanted to learn to blonde. The Hokage could not force someone to teach him... It was the sad truth that despite Konoha seems to have given some respect, respect feared.

**Three years later**

Years in the academy had passed quickly, learning had continued. Few students had changed, but stood out. The young Yamanaka, its scores were now very close to those of the blond, she quickly ascended to come to the head of the class in the category kunoichi. All knew the reasons for his change, but they felt that it was in connection with what had taken out of the category of girl fans.

Today was not an ordinary day; students would now get their diploma. Of course, Naruto knew that it was only a small victory road to a shinobi. Because being a ninja demanded much more than written examination, the ability to use the basic techniques and especially the ability to launch shurikens.

The students were all nervous. All? No, Naruto knew his capabilities. Certainly the most was his worst Bunshin technique, but the Sandaime had so he could spend a further variant. The blonde could not control it; it asked chakra control level doctor it was far from possessing. With the amount of chakra he had single-handedly, it was almost impossible for him to master a technique requiring so little chakra.

The class was agitated in a few minutes, the examinations would begin. Their instructor entered, the stress level went up a notch.

- Hi Class. Today is a special day for you; it is time for your exams whether or not you will shinobi. All students will be gone next week for the allocation of teams, but do not go to the heart of the matter immediately. There will be a theoretical examination, an examination of the shuriken and kunai launched from and a review of the techniques we have learned well taïjutsu. Once you have passed all of its tests, your total will decide if you flunked or genin. For the theoretical part, another sensei myself watch you, it is called Rin.

- Hello, smiled a young woman out of the shadows. I'm Rin and I will be your supervisor for this part of the exam.

There was silence while she was distributing examination, arriving at the office Uzumaki; she whispered knowing he would hear.

- This wills Iruka that will make your test in the class next door.

He replied with a nod, other students began while the blond left the classroom quietly. Easy when it was not noticeable noise and it was near the door.

He joined his sensei quickly in the other class. In sitting, he knew what he had to do. Say the answers aloud while the inscribed his sensei.

- What clan were Hashirama and Tobirama?

- This is really a question, Naruto wondered. They were both Senju clan

The questions continued, all very easy for the blond. It ends with thirty minutes of advances. He returned to class in the greatest silence, so that no one noticed that he had left the class except a certain Uchiha who thought he had treatments favors. When finally, the written exam ended, most students were proud of them.

- The launch of Shuriken and Kunai happen in the courtyard. You only have to go; Iruka-san will be your supervisor for this part.

The young woman received only nods; students quietly left the classroom to go to their part launched, as well as Taïjutsu. The first went relatively well, the second well. There were only part ninjutsu and genjutsu. Now, the stress was a completely different level than the beginning of the day.

Most girls biting their nails, boys hid their stress behind a façade of first class even though they were far from this part of the class. They were back in class; everyone was called in alphabetical order.

The first left no return, no, once the game ends; they went into the courtyard where their parents were waiting to congratulate them up or morality. Soon, there were only four people including Naruto himself. There was Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke.

- Nara Shikamaru.

Now, more than three people. The girl was sitting and watching the place empty. She felt anxiety, but it had not worked for nothing, it would pass. He remained as the head of the class, because yes, it was a part. Naruto was first, second and Sasuke first level kunoichis and third in class.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

More than two, Naruto was now alone with the blond one other person in the class. The tension was much higher at the girl. He finally decided to help.

- Ino-san, he said. You do not need to stress; examination ninjutsu is only on the techniques we practiced. It was those that you received the first time with flying colors. Be calm and concentrate on just what you do.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde looked at her classmate leaving, he told the truth, and she was able. Why did she have to stress a few things she would like the first time every time? It was illogical. A thin smile graced his lips; the blond was a gem to relieve tension...

With Naruto, he was now an empty classroom in the company of Iruka, Rin and Hokage. It was they who had to analyze their technique.

- Made us two replicas of you, Sarutobi asked, smiling.

Naruto nodded little known until solid five copies of him appeared. He could easily guess the amazement of his sensei. It was not that he was blind he could not get a picture of where he was going anyway!

- Kawarimi followed by a henge...

- Question, sensei, Naruto said "looking" in the direction of Iruka

- Yes?

- For the henge, how can I transform myself into a few things that I do not?

- Do you have any memories of the time that you saw, asked the Sandaime.

- Uh, they are very vague. I do not even remember the color orange! It is more than a word to me.

Yeah, Naruto had a real problem, difficult to change a few things he did not know.

- Naruto henge tone will be slightly pushed because you'll have to imagine yourself. Trying to do some things born of your imagination, I know you'll succeed.

The blonde nodded, he made the technical perfection with Kawarimi and concentrated into a form. Behind his closed eyelids, forms appeared. He had to push away his visual memory to get there. He was too young when he lost his sight, his brain did not register what colors, but the blond could succeed. He remembered his appearance, then simply grow the figure marks removed mustache, changed his gender and hair color with red. Keep azure eyes; visualize the shape of the body. The blonde dropped technique.

Instead he stood was a pretty redhead with blue eyes sparkling. The Sandaime smiled, he suspected that Naruto was the colors he remembered best.

- Congratulations, Naruto, Iruka smiled warmly. You have succeeded in taking the form of a beautiful woman. Why did you choose red?

- Because it is the only other color that will remain forever etched in my memory, the blond shrugged.

The trio had a little idea of what he meant. The blood was red and Naruto had already seen more than he should at this age. Iruka gave him a band caught the blond one hand. He then left Ino entered, both smiled. Blonde because the little blonde had managed to calm her down and the other because he knew it would happen.

Within a few minutes, Ino came out, she raised an eyebrow seeing that the Uzumaki had expected, but does not in formalization. Instead, it made him feel good to know that at least someone took the time to wait. Yes, the young Yamanaka was the last to go because of his name. Sometimes she would be in the first; that he would speak with her friends longer.

The duo joined the court was packed. Parents welcomed their children, others comforted. It was good not to have a thirty graduate.

- I guess in the end, there will only be three or four teams, Naruto Ino information.

- Why?

- Because these tests were too easy. I guess the Academy serves only to remove those with no ability to be shinobi. In addition, we will be placed in teams of three people with a jounin instructor, and then it will surely be the one who will have the last word. Have I not reason, Yamanaka-san, turned the blond.

He was the father of Ino approaching; the grin on his face, Ino knew that Naruto was referred to in the thousands. It was a replica of his daughter, but boy style. Bigger, beefier, but it was obvious that it was like father, like daughter.

- You're absolutely right, Naruto-san, replied the father surprised.

Ino smiled tense, she had underestimated the blond. She was not one of his fans, but it was not one of his friends either. Yet it was he who had carried out the stupidity she was at the time. He did say that about Sakura, but it was enough. She understood, seeing the rose to her started, she wanted to be kunoichi then she had to work to get there. It was not his love for Sasuke that would change her path, she had to train and stop believing that boys were more important than his life.

In addition, it was not true that the blond was a fool as the popular belief of the class. Sasuke was, but she was always a part of her heart to him. His attention turned to his sidekick to view in full discussion with his father. He talked about the technical details and a henge she did not ... Her eyes widened ... Naruto was blind!

- I am glad that many of you were graduates. For those who have failed, do not lose hope, there is always a next time. In a week, you should return to the academy for you to assign your team and jounin instructor. You are now genins. During these years, many of you have fought for receiving the rookie of the year honors as well as a high kunoichi. I will not make you wait for the unveiling. Whoever received the rookie of the year is a student who has never abandoned regardless of the difficulties in his life. He has demonstrated a strong ability to learn and a great ease throughout the years despite certain circumstances. This student is...

His ears stood up, Ino had the feeling that it would be short Naruto. With what she had learned and description, he was the only one to take this title.

- It's Naruto Uzumaki with perfect scores in all subjects.

A round of applause greeted the new dead. The blonde turned to the more energetic, it was Ino. There was a nod to her, a sign meaning thank you.

In the crowd, Sasuke clenched his fists in anger. The blonde had yet taken its place! Why? Why did not he could beat him? It was frustrating; it was an Uchiha, the elite of the elite! That should be it for this particular position he had to be humiliated in front of his father. The crowd was sure it was him and now he looks compassion was given!

- The accompanying as high kunoichi is a young girl who had the biggest personality change in the last three years. She began to take his training seriously and has focused its attention in the courses, I named...

Naruto turned to the one known to be high kunoichi. She blushed with embarrassment before the eyes of the audience, everyone knew she was appointed.

- Ino Yamanaka with scores very close to those of Naruto, congratulations to you both!

This time, the round of applause was stronger, but it only concerned the girl, it smiled and greeted those who came to congratulate her. The blonde quietly left the place to his sidekick class, was not for him to shine. It is not even to him being in the spotlight. For the moment, it would just shadow, but one day ceases Konoha to forget and be proud of him.

A wrinkled hand touched his shoulder; it was the gesture of Hokage to him. Hiruzen was proud of his little adopted son. Some other adults who came to congratulate appreciated in turn, but that which warmed the heart came from Ino who took time to thank him for all he had done for her.

- Without you, Naruto, I would not be here today. If people do not welcome you for your title, I know that you deserve it more than anyone in the class despite your habit of skipping classes. Thank you, she finished before joining his father.

Thank important for a blond. He knew that now, nothing can prevent it from being a true shinobi. His way was already drawn to him: that he should follow. Now, Uzumaki Naruto was no longer a student, he would become a shinobi even if his future instructor was going to fail or not. He bet on his life!

_A student has become a shinobi, a destiny starts leaving in its wake the bloody trail of what the past..._

* * *

_**Term **__**possibly **__**unknown**_

_**Kyuubi **__**-**__The demon__fox with nine__tails_

* * *

_It's that, if you read something was really not easy to understand, just let me know. I will correct when I will find the mistake._

_Fan-manga_


	3. Teams

_Sorry for the time, presently, I don't have the time to work on my stories._

_**Warning: **__I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Teams**

A week had passed since Naruto had graduated. A big surprise was waiting for this week, a surprise named Ino. The young Yamanaka who avoided as long as possible to talk to him now hailed in the streets. It was as if she wanted to be her friend, maybe that was it, but Naruto could not read it. It was a difficult person to read even when you knew.

Currently, the blond was on his way to the Hokage's tower to photograph as shinobi. He had expected to avoid crossing the members of his class. He preferred to do it alone without disparaging remarks from his genin cronies. The Uzumaki knew he had to agree with them because it would be placed in a team. The problem was that the only ones who understood it were Shikamaru, Ino and now Chôji. This group would be placed together, it was insured. The Sandaime would not want to lose a chance to reform the famous trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

His feet stopped, it was before the turn. The blond felt shrapnel in his back, but he was used to. His shinobi headband well seen on his blind eyes, Naruto raised his head before returning to the tower. It only returned as a small-adopted son, no, it came as a shinobi of Konoha. Someone who had a duty to protect his village with his life: one being that we fear in all countries for its expertise and its deception. The blonde was now someone important point among many, but a weird point. It was not to die on a mission, no, it was a sacrifice, be made to die during the war. The Uzumaki was a weapon; its status described him as such.

He climbed the stairs that lead to the place where the photo was being taken, the pace was calm. In sum, he recognized the signature of one of his comrades: Shikamaru. The blond suspected that the black had waited until the last minute. Yes, the Nara clan will always remain the same. It will always be lazy ... Too bad no one had the ability, but the women, to move these men. Naruto shook his head in despair. The two friends spent side by side, each with a smile on his face: an understanding smile.

No words were exchanged, just a state of mind. Nobody could understand what both had to say simply this small gesture. Both were certainly not best friends, but they had an understanding of the other high. Both lived in the shadow of choice Shikamaru, Naruto because we did not give him a choice. It was there that had the roots of their friendship. A friendship that few understand, they had just watched and within a few days, the two were talking as if they had known each other for ages. Never trust someone had done so quickly to a person other than those two.

The blonde finally reached his destination; he had to shoot on the roof of the building. There was nobody except the photographer. He stepped forward, easily dodged the equipment and waited for the man decides to name it. Students should expect that the photographer is ready before moving. This was a precaution to prevent breakage of equipment, materials costing a fortune.

- You are Uzumaki Naruto, questioned the man is raising a look at the blonde.

- Indeed, shook the blond.

- Sit down, he ordered.

The little blond obeyed reluctantly, he would change the tone of voice of this person. He was arrogant. Normal, would you, as he was hired to shoot professional child. Naruto didn't like his attitude, but he still as requested, it was not for him to say anything to the photographer. Anyway, he knew nothing about a picture! A click warns Uzumaki it was made.

- Well, you just have to go see the Hokage with this, said the stranger, giving him a paper.

Naruto didn't answer; he turned back and went away. He didn't want to spend five minutes with this presence. She was not hostile, but that doesn't mean that the blond could bear. The arrogance was one of many things he hated in the world. It was a type of person who always thought they were the best he could care less about the people they destroyed. For them, as they would be appreciated, others were merely nuisances. The Uzumaki knew this behavior to be detected in the Uchiha. Sasuke was this type, he was, at one time friendly, but now he thought only trying to look good and make everyone high.

He reached the office of the Sandaime without noticing. This is the warm voice of his grandfather warned. He opened the door and smiled ... Hiruzen was trying to smoke his pipe. Just the smell, Naruto could guess.

- So you have finally made your photo, guessed the old man.

- It's so easy to guess?

- Well, Shikamaru has just passed and it was the penultimate in your class, then yes. You did it on purpose to be the last?

It was not a question, more of a statement, but still Naruto nodded his head in response. He put the paper was handed the photographer and gave the Sandaime. He could not see. It could not be what it looked like. Sometimes he would be able to collect a few things, not just the endless black around him continually.

- You make good figs in the picture, better than most of the students ... you are more professional than them ... You look like them more.

- My parents, guessed the blond.

- Yes ... The more I see you, the more I don't understand the stupidity of Konoha. You like him so much.

Naruto dropped what will be his eyes; he could not know what his parents looked like. He does not even know. All he knew was that his mother was Uzumaki and his father descended from Kiri clan.

- Who are they?

- Two legends, it is just that I can tell you. You see, they had many enemies and they don't want to needlessly endanger you. So they made sure that you will know that their identity when you have 16 years old.

- So it only remains for me to wait.

With that, the blond turned his head towards the door where footsteps were visible. It was a child, he had barely through the door he stumbled and fell heavily to the ground, following a clang closely. Naruto did not need to see to guess who it was: Konohamaru, small-blood son of Sandaime Hokage. A sigh left his lips. The noise attracted the child.

- It's you! Is it you who made me stumble, he cried.

- Konohamaru, began calmly blond. You have stumbled on your own, I say, your scarf. Moreover, it isn't very smart to attack the Hokage to take its place even if you're his little son, if more experienced shinobi were present, it may be that you will not even be there to me speak.

- What he means grandfather, questioned the child confused.

- A reality that I will not stop trying to explain. A shinobi must protect his village, if you attack me, even if you're a child; it is considered an act of treason. Anyone else would have reacted to neutralize you, but not because he knew that Naruto had. Furthermore, do you really think that you beat me enough to become Hokage, Konohamaru?

- Yes, because you are the head of the village and if I take your place, so they have no choice but to accept me.

- Hmm ... Konohamaru, you should really put you in politics, Naruto smiled. Your reasoning would not be wrong if only we were in this kind of hierarchy. You see, if the Hokage dies, the council set up is in power and must choose a new Kage to take the place of grandfather. You, you will be considered a murderer and will shut up in dungeons await your trial despite your age. You don't so Hokage because you're dealing with the labeled leaf village.

- Huh?

Sarutobi and Naruto left to laugh, Konohamaru was desperate. They managed to calm them laugh at the same time a jounin entered the room. The blonde immediately felt a grudge against him and sighed discouragement.

- Konohamaru, Naruto finish. To become Hokage, you don't have to fight grandfather. No, you must demonstrate that you are worthy of being in this place. The best way is to become strong to protect his homeland and to learn many subjects that I consider stupid, but important to take up the Hokage. You must know the policy, geopolitics and many things that have never interested me.

- Uh...

- He's right, honorable grandson, you must know all its contents if you want to one day become Hokage, said the new sensei.

- By the way, it has a name, noticed the blond. Stop calling honorable grandson and call it by name! It is Konohamaru! You have to see it for himself and not for his grandfather!

Sarutobi smiled, Naruto had a gift to feel what does not work. Konohamaru just wanted to be recognized for himself and not for his affiliation with himself. He lives out followed by his grandson and that Ebisu panicked. The Sandaime looked a sheet on his desk; it was the lists of graduates ... There were 31, one of which was narrowly passed for help to stop Mizuki, the traitor.

- Three teams will ... Naruto, you know you just gave me more work, he said aloud.

- At this point, Hokage-sama, was a new voice.

- Shisui ... There you are.

- You called me, Hokage-sama, said the cousin of Sasuke.

- Yes, would you be willing to take a team?

- A team? But I thought all the sensei had been decided.

- Yes, it is true, but I had to change teams with _the_ addition.

- A child who has failed, but got duped by Mizuki, guessed the Uchiha.

- I don't really ask you to be a sensei, but a co-sensei with Asuma like a sensei.

- If I agree, what team do I have with him?

- The team of four, Hiruzen smiled.

**The next day**

Naruto walked to the academy, it was early morning, very early. He felt that his grandfather reserved him a big surprise when assigning teams. Usually rookie and high kunoichi would be placed with the dead-last, but it was Ino, high kunoichi, it should be placed in a team with Shikamaru and Chôji despite the imbalance. In addition, according to information he had managed to collect, it would be 31 graduate and 30...

The blond thinking he suspected that his class would be together, after all, they were almost all heirs clans. The latter would probably dead-last Shikamaru unless it is one that is added. Naruto had a great opportunity to be placed with the last ... Sakura would probably placed with Sasuke as well as their newest member. Kiba, Hinata and Shino would probably together to make a team followed. There were only a trio Ino-Shika-Cho, the new and himself. A team of four, there was a great possibility that the new would be placed with him or Sasuke.

The blond shook his head, discouraged. Why was it so difficult to find the distributions? Ah, yes, because a boy was added to the group. At 30 students, there would be ten teams of three as usual. Not this time, there would be a team of four and Naruto had no idea of the elect.

He crossed the threshold of the academy in a daze; he did not even notice the salvation of Ino or sign Shikamaru. He was too deeply caught up in his thoughts. It's just that it failed to hit Chôji...

- Oh, sorry, Chôji, I was elsewhere...

- We had noticed an airhead, Shikamaru smiled.

- Hey, I forbid you to call me that way, the lazy man, sent the blond.

- Or what?

- I tell your mother that you thought to fail the exams.

The Nara blanched while the blond smiled sadistically. Chôji chuckled to mine his best friend. Shikamaru was really scared of the wrath of her mother. The trio came together in the academy; Naruto finally sent a sign to Ino with an apologetic smile.

The class was in full swing, girls-fans who were not in the original blond class now surrounded the poor Uchiha that being asked elsewhere. The other guys were resplendent with jealousy while proudly showed his ninja headband. Upon entry, the class was silent, Naruto didn't even bother to greet before sitting on a bench before the children of famous trio. Some had a look of admiration and other deep jealousy. A few minutes passed, many other students arrived, and soon the class was full. 30 seats available all used, only one was standing: a young boy.

- What it looks like Shika, turned the blond.

- Hair mints, orange eyes, he is the boy from Taki, he replied in a low tone of voice.

- Thank you...

At this time, Iruka walked into the classroom, there was silence gradually. He still had the instructor's technique so big head for attention, but it was only a minor insignificant. The Chuunin had the rosters and Naruto was very excited to know that she would be his team. He stamped to know what will be his team. Well, all the arrangements he had tried did not work because of the arrival of the child improvised Taki.

- Hello class and congratulations. Starting today, you are now official genin of Konoha. I know that some have not been getting their photo, and then you should think about it soon. Starting today, you're proud shinobi who bravely defend their entire home. I sincerely hope that you will complete your goals. Now, as a team...

A list of names began; Naruto noticed immediately appointed disappointment girls and boys the joy of being with their friends. If only they knew the real test was not a final exam of the academy, it was worse than that.

- Team seven under Hatake Kakashi...

- The Sandaime dared to official latecomer Konoha as sensei, cut-Naruto strongly surprised.

- Well, it looks like this, I wish his students, and good luck and good waiting, replied sincerely Iruka. Seven team under Hatake Kakashi: Tetsuya, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Cries of joy and disappointment came from the concerned. Naruto smiled with relief, he was not one of his students. Sometimes, Kami could show mild. What a joy not to be those who have to wait three hours to begin his training.

- Silence! Team Eight under Yuuhi Kurenai: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Nine is still function since the last year. Team Ten under Asuma Sarutobi with Co-sensei as Uchiha Shisui: Chôji Akimichi, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Naruto Uzumaki. By cons, this year, the teams work has changed a bit.

- Why, questioned-Sakura.

- Because of your odd number, answered Iruka. Uzumaki Naruto, as rookie of the year, will tour the last three teams mentioned at times determined by your sensei. So, it will be both a member of team seven, eight and ten.

- Why would he, exclaimed viciously Sasuke.

- Because it has been decided, the logic was to Naruto, Ino and Tetsuya team together, but few details have been changed so as not to upset the second Ino-Shika-Cho generation. Also, there is a specific reason why Naruto is the one who will go on different teams; it will tell you when the time comes...

- NARUTO, Sakura growled. You better give an explanation...

- But are you ready to have, cut the blonde playfully.

The confusion was soon the dominant emotion of the class. Only Shikamaru, Ino and Chôji were not surprised by his words. It is true that few people would be willing to hear their rookie suffered blindness even if it was obvious. Most scratched the band immediately and gave him meaning he was trying to look cool.

- Tell us, demanded the Uchiha.

- Well, my opinion is that I was chosen because of my disability...

- Handicap, you are not disabled, the class shouted furiously.

- And in your opinion, why do I wear a blindfold?

- To be different.

- Oh, believe me, Kiba; I'm quite different from you, the blonde shrugged. I just don't have the ability to see you. It was taken from me when I was only four years old.

Quietly, the shock enrolled on facial features of anyone in the class, they did not expect the blond would be blind. The latter, to prove his words, untied the blindfold and revealed two pearly eyes, worse than the Hyuuga. A fine line going through pupils: enough to permanently damage his ability to perceive light. This line seems to have been made by a knife or some kind of as fine things ... The aim was clearly to remove the view to blonde.

- So, says sadistically Naruto. You all, you're done beat by a blind man, a person who cannot even make the theoretical tests ... The great Uchiha Sasuke beat by a blind, and such a shame to your clan!

- ...

- Now you must be wondering how a blind person can be shinobi? It's simple, the blonde smiled. It is either a sensor type, or simply developed his other senses to such an extent that the Inuzuka would be ashamed of them. In your opinion, I'm kind?

Iruka had a lot of trouble to keep from laughing; the blond completely dominated the group of thirty students. The poor chuunin could not help laughing. He had put in place an Uchiha and an Inuzuka, both very narcissistic.

- Both, replied Tetsuya, the dead-last.

- Sensor, made Sakura-confident.

- Your senses, the Uchiha growled.

The last two answers were unanimous tell the class, the only child from Taki took both. It forestay can be extremely bad in theory, but he was very observers. Observe sister to train regularly had greatly helped to develop this sense.

- One rightly, cut-Naruto. One said the right answers and it is one that is called dead-last. I am of two types. My normal sense is so developed that I can feel the smell of _some_ cat here. I'm also kind of sensor although the latter, I discovered it a few years ago.

- Well now that you know why, I can start talking, Iruka asked gently.

All attention turned to him, the young Chuunin their smiles.

- Okay, now you have lunch to learn to know you. Then your respective senseis will pick you up. Team seven; expect to wait at least three hours. As rightly said Naruto, Kakashi is the official latecomer Konoha. Good dinner...

Iruka left the room, the students looked at and they all left in a team. All? No, seven team was divided. Naruto got up and followed the trio that was his original team. What was funny is that the blond had been placed with those he considered friends. Ino was a nice person despite the garish side; Chôji was very nice although it could quickly be offended when the word is not quoted. Shikamaru and was very intelligent despite his legendary laziness.

Now, how the blonde could be part of a team predestined? Shikamaru could immobilize the target, the Ino Chôji controlled and kept the deal ... On the team, he lacked someone to identify a person based on followed. So why Sandaime had put on this team! He was the missing piece! The four genin entered an empty room where they could talk quietly.

- We are the team of four, Shikamaru muttered loud enough for all to hear.

- At least we all know, Ino with remarkable confidence.

- I think * Crunch * of * Crunch* weird... *Crunch*

- What?

- Well * Crunch * why I * Crunch* the impression that the real test begins * Crunch *...

- Because it starts, the blonde smiled. Chôji, you're absolutely right. The final exam of the academy was only to remove those who do not have any future as a shinobi. The real exam comes from our respective jounins.

- Asuma Sarutobi, the Sandaime's son and Uchiha Shisui, nephews of the head of the clan Uchiha. We have sensei recognized worldwide as being very strong shinobi, Shikamaru reported. If they make us do a test, I imagine it will be on our teamwork.

- Why such a finding, questioned the only kunoichi group.

- Well, we are a _team_ of four, began the Nara. Konoha is a country where teamwork bonus, it is world famous for their devastating duo or trio: Our parents with the famous trio Ino-Shika-Cho, the duo of chuunins eternal, Kotetsu and Izumo, the wonders Uchiha, Shisui and Itachi, the legendary Sannins, Jiraya, Orochimaru and Tsunade now only Tsunade and Jiraya.

- The first and second Hokage, Naruto concludes. In addition, it doesn't put us as a team to simply good measure. Think there are a hundred jounins in the village, we are thirty graduates, and they would have been easy to find a teacher for all of us. Off, we are positioned as a team.

Well, there was also the fact that he was as bright as the Nara, but it really should not be the reason why her grandfather is put into this team. There was also the fact that Shikamaru and Chôji were both at the bottom of the class, but it was only part of the reason. Really, Naruto should ask the Sandaime answers.

- You make a good point, noticed the blonde. But we've done exercises travails teams, why they will make a test on this?

- And do you really think that...

- They will hide the true meaning, she understood. See as below. Shika thank you!

- Nothing, answered the question that had just been cut off. Glad to know that you're not high kunoichi for nothing.

Chôji and Naruto laughed, the Nara didn't really want to live. Say those words to a girl with violent tendencies, yes, black is really not keen on his life. His cry of pain echoed through the academy as a punishment. A few minutes later, we ended up with a huge bump on his head and a partially subsided kunoichi.

- I did not say anything, he defended himself.

- Good...

The four teammates began to eat. The day was calm despite background noise. *_A dispute between team seven*_ thought-Naruto. Indeed, the shrill voice of Sakura was strong enough to be heard by their location, a quieter voice was their teammate, dead last. The blonde had a doubt; Tetsuya was really the death-last where is it made a mask? Hid his emotions behind a facade fool as a happy time ... or was it really his personality?

His thoughts took him so he does not mind the felt the scrutiny of his teammates. A new signature chakra startled. She had just returned to his fields of perception that stretched for miles of Konoha. Have large reserve of chakra didn't help to reduce in a normal range, but the blonde was used. Usually, this kind of signature interested, but the feeling of familiarity that came with fanned his budding curiosity: a shinobi Kage level or as important as the blond reserves.

- Naruto, hey, you're with us?

- Huh? Ah! Yes, Ino. Sorry, I was distracted by something.

- And what is that _something_, Shikamaru asked, curiously.

Behind the blindfold, Naruto blinked his blind pupils repeatedly. Had he heard of a curiosity in Nara? Was it really real or was he dreaming?

- Hum, you want to repeat, I think I didn't understand, informed the blond.

- I said and I quote: _And what is that something?_

- That's what I thought, the world is coming to an end, dramatized the blond. A Nara just let his curiosity take over instead of saying their favorite word!

Ino and Chôji looked before guffawing. Shikamaru the mine was hilarious reaction from their rookie more. Yeah, they really were a dysfunctional team: A lazy, a glutton, a crazy and slightly dark when desired. Ino made a little mental prayer to Kami to prevent their sensei saw crazy on the first day.

In the tower of the Hokage, the Sandaime was surrounded by many jounins, all looking out the crystal ball on his desk. Four people were illustrated: Two blond, a brown and a black. A young man with dark hair and a man with brown-haired shuddered violently wrong impression had made its appearance.

- Well, I think it's time that you go for your teams, Sarutobi smiled.

Without one or two, the old man was alone in the room, a silver jounin entered at that time. The Sandaime blinked, looked at the time and struck his head on the desk in disbelief.

- You have two and half hours late, it is a miracle, he shouted to the heavens. KAMI I thank you for listening to my prayer!

The sweat of silver fell to what his Hokage. He did not think he would have the right to _this_ reaction. He made a small noise to attract the attention of the Sandaime on him, the old man was now kneeling about to kiss the ground...

- Oh, oh, Kakashi, Sarutobi replied. Just you see your team or just have you put in an appearance?

- Both, but I have a question, Hokage-sama.

- Which?

- Why do not I have a student that I had specifically asked?

- Well, in a sense, you got it, replied Sarutobi seriously by reseating. I didn't want to put Naruto and Sasuke as you're ever in doubt, civilian advisers wanted their Uchiha heir may develop as soon as possible sharingan, I put it on your team. You know the rule that prohibits members of the same family on the same team, it was impossible for me to take an Uchiha as sensei for him. Out, the only other can show him the sharingan was you. Already, putting Sasuke on your team, I don't want to put Naruto.

- Why? It is still _his_ son; I wish I could teach him as _he_ taught me!

- I know, but you see, Sasuke already has symptoms of severe narcissistic, so he thinks he _is_ as hard as putting someone like Naruto, which goes far beyond, would be no benefit. To comply with your request, I took one as the civil council did not expect...

A sadistic grin was born on the lips of Sandaime, Kakashi shuddered violently. The god of shinobi knew how to make someone uncomfortable. In fact, only the other Kage did not suffer the effects of discomfort...

- Shisui is placed as its Co-sensei on his team...

The silver understood ... His visible eye took a total fun light.

- Finally, as was the rookie of the year and that its presence imbalance teams, he traveled among the three teams: yours, that of Kurenai and my son. You have education for an amount of time determined by Asuma ...

- You're really sneaky, Hokage-sama.

- I know, now go take your team.

- ...

The back with the team ten, he had just joined the class. Already some sensei took their teams. Ino, Shikamaru and Chôji sat on chairs while the blonde settled on the desk they had chosen. The blond analyzed the mood of his teammates. Had he forgotten to specify that had Uzumaki trend? It's that to be a very empathetic person. Probably, but now it is no longer a problem.

Sasuke was in a foul mood, almost wanting to kill to avoid teammate. It was quieter and sadder than the morning. It seems that the breakfast team seven was not very informative. Tetsuya had a calm aura, not as full of energy he showed in the same time. The hypothesis of Naruto was so true; he did not let his true personality show.

The team Eight was tense. Kiba and Hinata didn't even look, electric will be between the two. He had spent a few things in between. Shino was much quieter, but it was a disappointment. He was not happy with the choice of his teammates; it was a team _almost_ as doomed to failure. _Almost_ as if Kiba and Hinata had the ability to act professionally, there was a possibility that they can spend.

A man entered, Naruto immediately recognized his energy. He motioned for his team to get up. The jounin smiled.

- Well, you still recognize me, Naruto, he said.

- Sure, Asuma-sensei, with the amount of time I spent with the Sarutobi's family, why do not I will admit one of their own?

- I'll point out that you spent your time with my _father_ and not with others!

- Maybe, but I know you all. Konohamaru up to you, you'd be amazed at all that grandfather can tell me about you!

- I hope this is good ... good, Shisui expected us field number ten; you have five minutes to get there. I expect you there, he says.

He disappeared through the Shunshin; class blinked a few seconds...

- Shikamaru Chôji, Ino, I suggest you run fast, says the blond serious surprise. If Asuma-sensei gave us five minutes, it's because Shisui-sensei asked. Believe me; you do not want the fastest shinobi of Konoha after you because you're late. I've attended a killing on his part against _Hatake Kakashi_ and his cousin is also at this time that I learned the reputation of _Kakashi_. This is one of the things that I would not feel again, it's terrifying. By the way, remember that I could not see, and then you can imagine terror.

During the explanation, the second generation of the legendary trio paled as Sasuke knew his cousin. They vigorously shook his head before starting the race followed by Naruto much faster than them.

- More than three minutes, he shouted against them by protruding.

A chase began among team. The trio, with the aim to charge the loss of two minutes, nobody noticed they reached an advance under the astonished eyes of their sensei minute. The blond went to hide behind Shisui, afraid of what his friends might do to him. The trio stopped net, they were on the field number ten...

- We arrived, was surprised-Ino.

- Naruto explanation, made the Uchiha.

- Uh, well, you see Shisui-sensei is that I did lose two minutes to explain what you do for latecomers. Subsequently, you can perfectly guess...

A mean smile crept on the features of the blond. Both jounins looked a message in their eyes. If the blonde was able to motivate the Nara he runs after him, what would be able to do after that? Pose a Nara, it was a feat registered in the Guinness Book of Records!

- Well, now that we're all together, began, Asuma. It would be fun to introduce ourselves.

- You should therefore begin sensei; you are one of the most unknown people here, Ino shrugged.

It was a detail, genins knew a little by their attendance at the academy, but they had no idea who was Asuma and Shisui. Both were known worldwide for their ability, but they were as human.

- I'll start. I am Asuma Sarutobi. I love playing Shoji, reflect and smoking. I hate manipulators, idiots and girls-fans. My hobbies are playing Shoji and smoking. My dream is to protect my country.

Beautiful ideals in the shinobi world, but each were tainted by the red color of blood. Naruto knew, as every true shinobi. Protect often meant killing. Kill created the cycle of hatred. And hatred was not without love.

- I am Shisui Uchiha, began the youngest jounins. I love my cousins, my family, train with Itachi and run. I hate death, hatred, betrayal and girls-fans. My hobbies are to train with my cousin and tease. My dream is that Konoha is safe.

Naruto imagined well the personality of their elder. Asuma was not as bad as Shikamaru lazy but brilliant. Shisui was a very worker, ready to grow in all trainings to its maximum. He only wanted his team.

- Let's start with the lazy, said the two jounins.

- Shikamaru Nara. I love watching the clouds, playing its strategy games, sleep and lie down. I hate being woken up, do some other than watching the clouds, women and galleys to be disturbed when I want to sleep. My hobbies are sleeping and playing Shoji. My dream is to be a respectable shinobi, form a family, have a girl and a guy and be able to watch the clouds for the rest of my days.

Sweat all fell to his words, the legendary laziness Nara had been fully described in the presentation of Shikamaru. Really, it was amazing to see how a Nara was ready to just do nothing.

- Uh, the brown, Asuma said still in shock.

- You've never taught a Nara, Naruto remarkable feeling dismay. I advise you to be prepared to have the greatest motivating lazy I know!

An exclamation will not reassure the poor jounins. The Uchiha looked at the Sarutobi, a clear message at the bottom of her eyes:_ Needless move or should I move,_ Asuma shuddered, the gleam in the eyes of Shisui was more than bad.

- Chôji Akimichi. I love to eat and spend time with Shikamaru. I hate people who call me fat and those who hate the best chips that the world is once carried! My hobbies are eating and spending time with Shikamaru. My dream is to be a respectable shinobi and taste all kinds of chips!

In response, it received only blink of an eye. Co-sensei is now wondering why he had accepted the offer of Sandaime. Ah yes, because there was a little blond he would be honored to train. Misery, he hoped that the kunoichi would be much more enthusiasm than his teammates.

- Ino Yamanaka was the blonde. I love flowers, my family, cause me to read and think. I hate arrogant, false kunoichis and those who are killing the flowers. My hobbies are to take care of the store and my family goes to. My dream is to be a respectable kunoichi and have a family.

Much better than his teammates, the blonde was astonished changed since the days when she was the leader of the movement of teenage fans of Sasuke. She was more mature and put his priorities in the right place. Already, his physique was more developed than girls her age; she was thus a daily workout instead of in stores like most girls in her class.

- The last, said finally Shisui.

- Naruto Uzumaki. I love those who are able to tell the difference between the parchment and sealed kunai, grandfather, friend and lead me. I hate the majority of Konoha, fools, arrogant and narcissistic... What? They infuriate me believing to be the best in all disciplines! Okay, continue. My hobbies are to train me and meditate. My dream is to be a powerful shinobi despite my disability and demonstrate to Konoha I am a human being and not the trash!

Much better than the other presentations, but Naruto's life was not the easiest. Hate him for a reason he did not know at the time, fought for something he had no control ... It was enough for a child to age too quickly.

Despite the lack of clear motivation of some members of the ten team, it was a huge potential, just enough to make it stand out. What's better than having a blond slightly on the team motivator? Asuma and Shisui suspected that the quartet knew the first goal of their test. Well, the aura of confidence around them by saying a lot, but it was a small detail.

Now it was time to announce their next test, Shisui had a brief feeling that they would not need to pass the test that jounins had concocted. By the look in the eyes of his sempai, the Uchiha knew that feeling was shared.

- You will tell us about the test that all must pass genin, Naruto asked innocently.

- I knew, whispered Shisui.

- Me too, nodded-Asuma.

- We feel that the test Genin of the academy was too easy, and then Shikamaru and Naruto made us think, Ino smiled. We came with the idea of a test designed to test our teamwork as Konoha attaches great importance to the teams. And with the amount of jounins available in the village, there must be a reason for us to be placed in squad with three or four exceptions. Your test is whether we were able to put our different side to focus our efforts on a common goal even if that means some of our team members must sacrifice.

Naruto and Shikamaru could not better explain the true purpose, Ino had fully taken over the job of leader despite being surrounded by two boys able to lead a team, but that was not the intention.

- So it is useless to let you go because you understand the goal with ease ... Is not Asuma-sempai?

- It is true, against, we will still evaluate you ... Not on teamwork, he added seeing the eyes of his students. No, assess your abilities.

Sighs of reliefs were heard ... They knew the goal, but that does not mean they want to do. Now he had to demonstrate their respective capacity to work together and do missions ... Well, it looks like the missions. They were, for the most part, the heirs of clans; they knew the hell of D rank missions to hear parents complain regularly: Naruto to be near the Hokage sometimes good profit especially for this kind of information.

- Tomorrow at the same training ground at 9 am, we'll evaluate. By the way, said seriously Asuma. What you said Naruto on Shisui is real, don't be late if you do not want to experiment with speed...

- You know you take me my greatest joy, noticed the Uchiha.

- Yes, we know, but we do not want to bury our teammates / students because you had tortured, exclaimed simultaneously the blond and the son of Sandaime.

The timing of the duo was amazing for someone who did not know what safe Shisui Uchiha was. If someone else had heard, he would probably blanch before fleeing with his tail between his legs. Itachi's cousin was a very violent man when he disobeyed or they made him lose his time.

- Oh, I was going to forget, remembered-Shisui. I'd like you to show them your land, little blond. Then, when we will know if other teams will, it will give you a schedule. Since you're the rookie of the year and with you, the teams are unbalanced, he wants that you can balance the power of teams. Finally, this operation will not get used to the different shinobi force; you are more susceptible to have the other, after all.

- I imbalance teams, was surprised the blonde.

- You know what I mean, raised black.

A detail clicked in the head of blond, if would travel in different teams, there was a chance he would have to wait with the team in September when his complexion pale as the reality hit him full whip. There was a huge chance that he must endure Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba! Why him? He had done nothing to deserve such injustice! Having a fan-girl, three severe narcissistic and a latecomer sensei, it was the worst thing that Naruto could have imagined as a punishment.

- Why me, he cried aloud.

The famous trio looked; they did not understand why the blonde had changed his attitude suddenly. By cons, it seemed that Shisui and Asuma was fully aware. How they visibly restrained laughter was not very convincing, and not very innocent.

- I've done nothing, Kami! Why do I have to endure a fan-girl, three narcissistic and a latecomer sensei! Please, do not you laugh at my expense rather…?

The desperation in his voice vibrated like a shipwrecked near death. His prayer would unfortunately not hear. The intended chose a specific path for the future legend. She had to harden ... Otherwise, the balance would be upset a balance that few knew, but a balance is concerned.

In heaven, a woman ageless watched carefully the blond, a sadistic smile on his face.

- You'll see what happens to you will be nothing compared to what will happen ... lucky to have such great importance Account you, my little blond, several die to be in your shoes...

Back in the human world, Naruto stood up, driven by a new will. This changes its possible future temporary teammates. Such a strong desire that his will in radiated power.

- So tomorrow we will be on the same field to program our trainings programs as those in our age group mourn or cry for their loss or victory, summed-Chôji without eating a potato chip, a miracle in itself.

- Yes, however do not expect to stay lazy all day, smiled sadistically their Co-sensei. I personally arrange for your training to be worse than the D rank missions...

It was a thinly veiled threat, the quartet knew. They gulped with sorrow, fear that implied it _personally_ .

- Oh, by the way, tomorrow are the day secrets, added-Asuma. I do not want a team that is hiding things in particular, _all_ the secrets...

The last sentence, Naruto had the feeling vaguely that it was addressed to him. How brown eyes watched his soul, the sudden tension in the muscles of the young Uchiha, the aura perfectly serious of the two senseis. Yes, the blond had only brief feeling it was pointed directly. That would have pointed to; it would have been more subtle than twice what were now two jounins.

- Understood, but it's your fault if they do not accept it, warns Uzumaki.

- The Sandaime is already aware of our future approach information Shisui. Well, I think we can end this meeting. Be ready because tomorrow will be full of emotion and I do not speak lightly. Goodbye, the genin.

And he disappeared, Naruto gasped in surprise: no shinobi did use the Shunshin beside him. It was a shock to know that he left his collection a few moments. Asuma took note of the reaction to future meetings before using the same process as the Kouhai. The blonde had the same reaction...

- It was Shunshin, he asked.

- Yes, said the Nara.

- So we have that I find a way to feel while the shinobi use, noted the blond aloud. Hey, who wants us to discuss our strengths and our weaknesses? We must quickly find a way to use all of our resources to our team.

A very intelligent statement, because yes: the quartet should designate positions according to their ability. Naruto is a sensor, it was certain that it was its main function. Chôji is a striker, Shikamaru is a strategist and Ino is manipulative.

- Well, you're a sensor, but I guess you can fully take the place of secondary striker if necessary, began, Shikamaru. Chôji is naturally a power forward, Ino is naturally defense or manipulative. In my case, I'm more of a shinobi supports.

- And strategist, added Naruto. I say versatile. Chôji can be both a good defense and a good offense. You, I say the spirit of the team, analyze is your strong. Ino is defensive, I say future eiseinin.

- In addition, we are naturally a team capture, remarkable Ino. We: with the trio Ino-Shika-Cho and Naruto with his perception. My father often told me that they lacked a person in their team, based in someone followed ... able to track their target before the capture or to arrive before the actual target was what they lacked.

- It's true * Crunch *, my father * Crunch* said the same thing, stepped-Chôji.

- Well, now that we have the basis of a team, what can we do to make it to its full potential, Shikamaru questioned.

A very interesting question, but he knew what he should do. How would he use the potential of their team? They were in the capture, with the second generation of the trio, it was normal. The team focused on eight followed. The team Seven was an attacking team: The first defense in war. Naruto could well take place in teams without problem. A versatile sensor was sought in all nations especially _someone_ of his status.

- Our sensei, proposed-Chôji while sitting on the floor followed by his teammates.

- They are there to guide us, lead us, but they will not be there forever, remarkable Naruto. If we are able to use our full potential only with them, it will become difficult; adjust the details as soon as possible.

- We also have the training of our parents since we shinobi, continued the only kunoichi. We can easily apply further arts education in our family.

- And I have a training ground that belongs to me, Naruto advised. In addition to trainings teams we can find a day where we could come together there and continue our training. We are no longer _legally_ considered children, and then we need to act as an adult.

- Create our own, guessed-Chôji programs. Our sensei will expect us to take their training seriously, but we can move at our own pace...

For Naruto, it was one of the first times he waited Chôji spoke without really eating: A miracle in itself.

- They will probably focus on our physical training at the beginning of our training, analyzed the Nara. The likelihood of having us even work on some detail is high. They seek to make us independent of them.

- We are a team, while acting as such, concludes Naruto. When would we start our training?

- We must first inform us, intervened blonde.

- I'll ask grandfather...

- Grandfather, Ino and Chôji questioned simultaneously.

- Sandaime Hokage, Naruto clarified. Since I cannot see anything, I have to rely on hearing. Three of you can look for information in the library on basic training of every shinobi. Another can arrange to bring the necessary equipment for our future training. The latter will have to form our plan of action...

- Ino can search the library Chôji can get weapons and I will undertake to create the program that we follow. Each specialties, smiled Nara before the incredulous eyes of Yamanaka.

- Admit it more than you do not want to read anything...

- Each of us should read cut-Naruto. For his own benefit. The Academy has never entered into the heart of a subject; we have to inform us about what is happening in other countries, the bingo book, situations...

- It is unnecessary materials, exclaimed-Chôji.

- No, because you see, we have more knowledge, the more it is easy to operate in the shadows. Do not forget team or not, we are trained to act in the shadows: The infiltration, espionage, assassination and interrogation. These are all areas that require finesse and ability. In addition, our future actions as shinobi can have a huge amount of politics, declaring a war is very easy for people in our profession. Do not just a word, explained the Nara.

Chôji and Ino had not thought of that, it is true that they were shinobi recently, but the reality is sometimes not the dream. Black had to make a reality that many fail. There is in this world, two types of shinobi: Those of light which often belong to the most powerful clans or a powerful family and those who work in the shadows. They were forgotten, but yet many of their actions had consequences unusual about the reality of those of light. The team ten was not a team made to be recognized, it was made for shade.

In their class, Sasuke and Hinata were the only shinobi in future to live in the first category, otherwise the rest is forgotten: Naruto also although his ancestry was legendary. Someone of his status was forced into the shadows, they had no right to live in the light ... It was another reality that the team would soon learn ten.

- Guess why we say Hokage, the blond ends.

- Because it is the shadow of the fire, said the Nara. We are the shadow of the land of fire, the Hokage we represent.

- That's it, now we will decide the time when our sensei will tell us the time we will spend with them. My land will be our place to go, I'll show you later. We start our research and work tonight ... We definitely Shinobi, we are a team, a team that is the revolution.

The blonde had no idea how his words are true. It was rather hard to prevent the future, but he knew one thing. Nothing happens by chance, nothing is pre-selected. Granted, they were guided by a higher power to them, but they still had a choice. The team ten had to make a choice; he had to choose to be a team, a revolutionary team. They are no longer children, no, they would be shinobi. The shadow of the fire...

The quartet arose following his words; they had nothing more to say. Everything was said, everything was done, that acting was missing. Act, the team was capable of. It would not laziness Clan Nara stop them, intelligence and weaker Ino Chôji, blindness Naruto. No, they would not stop, they had just started. Nothing separated them now. They were united with a will, a will if she did fear the reputation of the village leaves. The will of fire...

Children had died of shinobi were born. Here's how the reaction of the team ten was explained. Single word and reality could change ... Naruto knew there would be a change, and not a single!

_The child became shinobi; named demon child had just switched his destiny. Uzumaki blood began to flow through his veins. Soon he woke up. Soon, we fear!_

* * *

_So, it's the chapter two._

_Thank you to read it._

_Friendship, Fan-manga_


End file.
